This invention relates to a heavy-duty trailing arm suspension system, and more particularly, the invention relates to an anti-roll bar suitable for a heavy duty trailing arm suspension system.
Suspension systems utilize anti-roll bars to stabilize the vehicle during a turning maneuver. One conventional type of anti-roll bar utilized on passenger vehicles includes ends that are secured to a suspension component such as a lower control arm. A central portion extends between the ends and is supported on the frame of the vehicle by brackets and bushings.
As the control arms move during a turning maneuver, the anti-roll bar rotationally deflects and acts against the frame to provide vehicle stability. Supporting an anti-roll bar by a frame for heavy duty vehicle applications is not practical since the suspension components may be spaced a significant distance from the frame so that a portion of the frame may not be located sufficiently close to the anti-roll bar.
A heavy-duty trailing arm suspension system has been proposed that utilizes a torque tube extending between the trailing arms. The torque tube is welded to an adaptor plate that is supported by numerous bushings. To service the torque tube, the adapted plate and all of the supported suspension components must be removed. The adaptor plate supports many other suspension components such as a shock absorber and/or air spring. The adaptor plate may also support the axle. As a result, the numerous bushings receive load inputs from various components. Accordingly, it is difficult to isolate any one bushing to optimize the roll characteristics.
Therefore, what is needed is an anti-roll bar for a heavy duty trailing arm suspension system that is serviceable, without adversely affecting the ground clearance of the suspension system.